Song Fic One Shots
by rizzlesfangurl
Summary: Short Rizzles one shots inspired by various songs. Please notice the rating change. Now M due to language and content. I'm up for prompts, so if you wish to request a song to be made into a ficlet, I shall do my best to make it happen! :)
1. Daylight

**Daylight**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters etc.**

Loosely inspired by "Daylight" by Maroon 5. With my own twist at the end :P

* * *

><p>Jane woke with a startle. She was glad to find it was still dark out. For someone who was once afraid of the dark, it now held her only comfort. The darkness meant she still had time. The moon's presence meant she still had Maura. Her heart was both full and empty all at once. She was both satisfied and yet lonely. For she knew that once daylight was upon them she would have to leave. Tomorrow was the day. After a week of pure bliss, Maura's husband would be home.<p>

* * *

><p><em>One week earlier<em>

Jane entered the BPD and made her wait straight down to the morgue to deliver Maura her coffee. This was their ritual, instituted by Jane, of course. She always found it was most pleasant to begin her morning with her favourite M.E.. Jane had been aware for quite some time that the feelings she had for Maura went beyond friendship. She also understood that they could never be together. Maura had Ian. She was married. And she had never given Jane any indication that she felt anything for her beyond friendship. Yes, it broke Jane's heart, but she would much rather have Maura as a friend than not at all.

"Hey Maur, brought you your coffee." Jane proceeded to walk over to the doctor's desk and handed her the coffee.

"Thanks Jane." Maura replied flatly. This concerned Jane. Usually Maura was a lot more chipper when Jane brought her coffee.

"What's wrong Maur?" Jane asked as she reached for her best friends hand.

Maura looked down at their entangled hands and inhaled deeply. There was electricity there. There always had been, if only the detective would have acknowledged it. Maybe she wouldn't be in the situation she was today. However, she knew that Jane had never been and never would love her the way she wanted.

"Maura, I can see that big brain of yours working overtime. You are starting to worry me, what's going on?" Jane was now rubbing the M.E's hand with her thumb.

"My brain is no bigger than yours Jane..." She stopped herself from going into her 'google-speak' as Jane called it. "Ian has left for Africa." She said sadly. His name alone was enough to make Jane visibly tense up. "He's not coming back" Maura was more sad that she was once again being left alone than the fact that Ian had left her.

"What! Oh Maur, I'm sorry. But he is an idiot to leave you. I know how much you guys love each other, I'm sure he will be back. Everything will be fine." Jane weakly offered. She wanted to tell Maura that she deserved better. That she deserved someone who would never leave. Someone who would never choose anything or anyone over her happiness. But, Jane knew she couldn't so instead she hugged her best friend as tightly as she could manage.

"I just hate being alone in that house. I always feel so alone there." Tears were now escaping her eyes as she could no longer hide her anguish and fear from the detective.

"Oh Maur. You are never alone. Even if Ian is gone, you will always have me." Jane smiled from ear to ear, trying to reassure the doctor. "If it will make you feel better, I can stay with you for a while."

Maura looked intently at Jane. "You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you." Jane replied with a shrug. She meant those words and secretly hoped Maura would see the hidden message. She didn't of course. She never did and Jane had to assume it was because she didn't want to.

Maura pulled Jane in closer. "Thank you so much Jane."

Jane felt herself melt into the doctors embrace. She knew she needed to pull away but allowed herself one more moment of warmth before she moved. "Well I should get to work, but I will see you tonight."

And before her brain caught up, she leant in and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Maura's mouth. '_Crap crap crap! I just kissed her! What do I do now?_' Jane decided to do what she does best - she ran out of that room as quickly as possible, leaving a shocked Maura in her aftermath.

'_Jane just kissed me! It must have been an accident. Surely... Yes. An accident._' The M.E. wished so desperately that it was a deliberate action but she knew better than to get her hopes up. At least she had a week with Jane staying with her. She found herself more excited about this prospect than she ever had of being with Ian. She decided she was going to make the most of the week.

* * *

><p>"Maura, I'm home." Jane called out as she entered the house, lugging her bags behind her.<p>

"Hi Jane, just in time for dinner." Maura replied as she grabbed Janes bags and starting taking them towards her bedroom. Jane quickly realised her bags were being carted in the opposite direction to the guest room she usually slept in.

"Ah Maur, I hate to have to remind you of the layout of your own home, but the guest room is in the opposite direction." Maura simply smirked and continued her journey.

"I know Jane, but I was hoping you would sleep in my bed with me." The doctor had made up her mind on this decision before Jane had arrived but was now suddenly very self conscious. "Unless of course that makes you uncomfortable... I would just feel safer with you beside me." She placed the bags on the bed and looked down at her feet, suddenly too afraid to look her best friend in the eye for fear of rejection.

Seeing Maura so unsure of herself broke Jane's heart. She would do anything to bring that beautiful smile back to the blonde's face. "Not at all Maur, I would much rather sleep with you...I mean... beside you."

"Ok, it's settled then." Maura said softly as she smiled from ear to ear.

"God I love to see you smile Maur. I'd do anything just to keep that beautiful smile on your face." _Why can I not keep those thoughts to myself?! _Jane mused as her face turned crimson red. _She does have a gorgeous smile though. And her lips. I just want to taste them. Gah stop thinking that about your married best friend._ Jane slapped her for forehead in an attempt to rid her brain of those thoughts.

"Jane, you really shouldn't do that." Maura said as she moved closer and grasped Jane's wrist. Jane quickly realised how dangerously close they were. She knew she needed to pull away, as she always did, but for the first time she found her limbs unwilling to obey her brain's command to move. Besides, Maura had a firm (yet gentle) grasp on her wrist, she was in control here. She felt the M.E. let go of her wrist and she suddenly felt a sense of loss that the moment was over.

Maura though, had other plans. She saw the subtle signs of arousal in Jane. Her chest slightly flushed, her pupils dilated. That gave Maura all the courage she needed to continue. She released Jane's wrist and moved her hands to her waist. She then pulled Jane closer so that their hips were flush, eliciting a low moan from Jane. "You kissed me this morning Jane." Maura said as she tightened her grip on the detectives hips.

"Mmm... I...I'm sorry?" She somehow managed to say.

"I'm not." Maura replied flatly as she moved her mouth closer to Jane's, until they were mere millimeters apart. "But I wish you would have stayed long enough for me to do this." Maura crashed her lips into Jane's. Jane quickly responded to her kiss as they both moaned. Maura's tongue swiped at Jane's bottom lip, seeking entrance to her mouth. Jane quickly acquiesced and the kiss deepened.

It was not long, however, before Jane's brain caught up. She pushed Maura away and started pacing the room. "Maura, what was that?" She asked as she brushed her hands through her hair.

"That was a kiss? An incredible kiss if I do say so myself." Maura started moving towards Jane who quickly retreated.

"But you are still married Maur. We can't do this!" Jane was having an internal fight between her heart and her head. Her heart was telling her to make love to the love of her life but her head was telling her this was all wrong.

"Jane, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. But I never had any inclination that you felt the same way until this morning. I could never love Ian like I love you. I told you, it's over between us. But I understand if you don't want to be with me..."

The M.E. was now standing dejectedly in the corner of the room and the detective felt her last barrier fall. "Of course I love you Maur and of course I want to be with you!" Jane breached the gap between them and kissed Maura once more. This kiss was less frenzied and more of an affirmation of their now spoken love.

"You promise it's over for good Maur?" Jane asked as she broke the kiss.

"I promise Jane, as soon as I get his forwarding address I will be sending him all his belongings. Now will you kiss me?"

Jane pushed the blonde back on to the bed and straddled her before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to do more than kiss you my dear."

* * *

><p>They both had decided to take the week off to get accustomed to their new relationship. Their first few days were spent mainly in the bedroom, with them only leaving to eat and occasionally watch some tv together.<p>

Jane woke up on the fourth day to the sound of heaving coming from the bathroom. She quickly ran to find Maura hunched over the toilet. She swiftly sat beside the doctor and pulled her hair lovingly from her face. "Are you sick Maur?"

"No Jane." The brunette tilted her head so she could get a good look at the M.E. She noted a very worried look on her lovers face.

"Maur, what is it then?" Jane was quickly becoming more and more concerned, it was so unlike Maura to be sick like this. She watched intensely as the M.E. reached up to grab what looked like a stick off the counter.

"I think I'm pregnant Jane." The doctor managed to blurt out before a torrent of tears started streaming down her face. She thrust the pregnancy test into the detective's hands.

Jane closed her eyes tightly, too afraid to look. She prayed for one line but she already knew in her heart that she would see two. She took a deep breath before finding the courage to open her eyes and face the test. Two lines. She dropped her head, not wanting Maura to see the tears now spilling from her eyes. Why was this happening? They were finally happy. They were together after all these years and now Maura was pregnant with Ian's baby. How could they be together now? Maura would no doubt go back to Ian, the father of her child. Jane wanted to scream. She wanted to run out the door and never return. But this was her best friend. Her best friend who was clearly not thrilled about this situation herself. Jane knew inspite of they heartache she was experiencing, she needed to be there for Maura.

The detective placed her hand lovingly on the blonde's back, rubbing her hand up and down to try to soothe her. "What am I going to do Jane?" Maura questioned between her sobs.

"I don't know sweetie. Only you can answer that." Jane knew in that moment that she would support her best friend no matter what decision she made. Even though it would probably kill her, she would support Maura. She was the love of her life and her best friend, she would do whatever she needed in order to make sure Maura was happy. Even if that meant going back to just being best friends. "Whatever you decide though Maur, I will always be here. I promise." Jane vowed as she gently kissed Maura's temple.

"I think I need to call Ian." Maura responded as she lifted herself off the floor and left the bathroom. She retrieved her phone and made her way out to the living room.

Jane thought it best for her to remain in the bedroom and give Maura some space while she spoke with Ian. She was absolutely petrified. _What if Maura goes back to Ian?_ That thought was too painful for Jane to even consider yet. She decided to try her best to wait patiently for the M.E.'s return.

After about ten minutes Maura returned to the bedroom and sat down beside Jane on the bed.

"So... How did it go?" Jane was almost too afraid to ask but she needed to know one way or the other. SHe nervously rubbed her hands as she waited for the doctor's response.

"He is coming home in a week to discuss everything. Can we just pretend like this hasn't happened? I just want to have this week with you without thinking about Ian or this baby. Please Jane?"

Jane visibly winced as Maura made her request. This was the one course of action she was most afraid of. She knew what it meant. She knew that she would have Maura for a few more glorious days. She also recognised that once the week was over Maura would once again be Ian's. She knew she needed to say no but somehow the word yes escaped her lips instead. It was worth it though, just to see a smile on her doctor's face once more. Jane tried her best to return the smile, but her heart was slowly tearing in two. She knew the time would come very soon when she would need to let Maura go. But that time was not yet, and she was determined to enjoy the small amount of time they had left.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

They had the most amazing few days together. Jane almost allowed herself to be completely happy but she couldn't help feel more and more sad as their time together slowly drew to a close.

This was their last night together. It was ending too soon. Maura would be picking up Ian from the airport tomorrow and Jane would go back to being her best friend. They hadn't spoken about what would happen tomorrow but Jane already knew the outcome and tried her best to prepare herself for it. However, there is no preparing yourself for walking away from the love of your life.

Jane was unable to fall back to sleep, thoughts and memories were swirling through her brain. She didn't want to fall asleep because she knew when she woke she would have to slip away. She knew once daylight came, they would be apart once more. She held Maura even closer as tears started streaming down her face. She wiped the tears from her face in order to allow herself to take in every inch of Maura. She simply stared at her perfection, wanting to etch the doctor's body forever into her memory. She couldn't help lamenting on how beautiful the M.E. was. She had never seen such beauty before and she knew she would never see it again.

She looked up with dread as she noticed the sun rising and the stars burning out. She begged for somebody to slow it down. She just wanted a few more moments with Maura in her arms. This was by far the hardest thing the detective had ever experienced. Harder than dealing with Hoyt, more painful than shooting herself. Jane was sure this would be the death of her, at least emotionally.

She felt Maura stir and buried her face into the doctor's back as her tears once again flowed. The blonde turned to face Jane as she wiped the tears from her eyes and gently kissed her lips. Jane knew she needed to go but she relished in the kiss for one last time before pulling herself away.

"Please don't stop." Maura begged as Jane broke the kiss.

Jane rose of the bed before turning back for one last glance of Maura to file away in her memory. "I never wanted to stop." She choked out through her sobs. "But you have to go get Ian in a matter of hours."

"I do have to go pick him up, yes." She stated matter-of-factly. "But I don't have to bring him home with him."

"What? But Maur, you are having his baby!" Jane retorted. She wanted so desperately to believe what Maura was saying but her heart was to broken to allow herself to consider the idea of having happiness with the doctor.

"That doesn't mean I have to stay with him Jane. I love you. I haven't loved Ian for some time now. It's always been you and I want to be with you. Unless the idea of being a mom is too much for you to handle in which case I will completely understand. Either way though I am not bringing Ian home with me. I don't love him anymore and this marriage was over a long time ago. This baby doesn't change that."

Jane stood motionless with her mouth open. Never in a million years did she expect for Maura to choose her. "I've never thought about being a mom." She replied in earnest. She knew she needed to elaborate once she saw Maura's head drop. "But I couldn't imagine anything else that I want more right now."

Maura ran over to the detective and embraced her before crashing their lips together and dragging her onto the bed.

"Mmm Maur, as much as I want to continue this... You need to pick up Ian, remember?"

"Will you come with me?" The doctor refused to bring her eyes to meet Jane's, afraid she might reject her.

"Of course Maur. I'm with you every step of the way. Forever." The detective reached for the doctor's chin and gently pulled her face up to look at her. "I love you Dr Isles"

"I love you Detective Rizzoli. Always."


	2. Broken Hands

**Broken Hands**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters etc.**

Inspired by "These Broken Hands of Mine" by Joe Brooks. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Jane's POV<em>

You are woken by the sound of the empty whiskey bottle clattering to the floor as it escapes your grasp. Another night, another bender with the bottle. After your most recent brush with your very own personal demon - Charles Hoyt, you found this the only way to fall asleep. Unfortunately though, no matter how inebriated you become, the nightmares always chases your sleep away. Nightmares of his scared face in yours, his sickly breath encasing your face, his scared hands over your body. These types of nightmares, once your worst, have now become the easiest to cope with. The worst nightmares involved, not yourself, but your best friend.

"Maura" You mutter into the dimly lit empty room.

Maura - your best friend. You best friend who you are in love with. Your best friend who was alongside you in the prison when Hoyt attempted to finish his quest once and for all.

Yes, you could somehow cope with the nightmares of Hoyt playing out his fantasy with you. It was the nightmares that involved Maura that you are unable to process. Nightmares of Hoyt's disgusting hands over Maura, him straddling her petite waist as he slit her throat. His hands all over her body, touching her in places you had only ever dreamed of. Of course you know these are only nightmares. Hoyt is dead. You killed him before he could do anything more than make a slight cut to Maura's neck. But it was these nightmares that sent you straight to the bottle.

Of course you want nothing more than to be able to tell Maura about the nightmares but that would mean you would also have to explain your very non-friendly feelings for her. Your best friend who you could not stand to lose. Your best friend who you knew you would never be good enough for. You fully understand that you are far too broken and Maura deserves someone far better than you. So instead you kept the fears bottled inside. But you know something has to give and soon.

You are startled when you hear a soft knock at the door. As you are reaching for your gun, you hear the most angelic voice from the other side of the door.

"Jane, it's just me." Maura whispered softly.

You quickly unlock and open the door, allowing the doctor immediate entry. "Maur, what are yoooouuu doin' here?" you slur, your face now dangerously close to Maura's as you closed your eyes and take a deep breath, reveling in the wonderfully unique smell of the M.E.

Maura turned to shut and lock the door, quickly understanding that you are in no state to function properly. "I didn't want to be home by myself. I was a little scared. Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked as she scanned the room, quickly locating the empty bottle of whiskey on the floor. She looks up at you, worried immensely about her best friend. She knows it's not like you to drink to this point. At the same time, she completely understood the cause of her drinking so thankfully she decides not to mention it.

"Of course Maur. Anytime sexy." You rasp before quickly clasping your hands over your mouth, willing no further unwanted words to escape. You hiccup loudly into your hands causing Maura to giggle hysterically.

"Oh Jane. You are drunk." Maura stated as her giggles started to subside.

"Yes I am. But you're not."

"Very good observation." Maura replied with a cheeky grin on her face.

"But you are very beautiful." You reply, raising your arm and allowing your thumb to brush against the M.E's now flushed cheek.

"Did you have another nightmare Jane?" Maura enquires, completely ignoring your last statement.

"Yes." comes your quick and quiet response.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maura asked as she starts to direct you towards the couch.

You stop her movements by gently grasping her wrist, directing her instead to the bedroom. "Yesss... No...Not tonight. Not while I am drunk." You reply as you reach the bedroom. "Can we just hold each other tonight. Please?"

"Of course Jane." Maura replied as she climbed onto the bed, inviting you to join her.

Maura turns her back to you and you wrap your arm around the doctor, pulling her closer until your bodies are molded together. You watch Maura's beautiful body rising and falling as her breathing steadied. When you think Maura is at last asleep, you gently wipe her hair from her face and, placing a gently kiss on her cheek, whisper "I love you Maur." before you drift into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Maura, unbeknownst to you, was not yet sleeping when you whispered your heartfelt confession. She smiled from ear to ear before falling into a wonderfully dreamless sleep for the first time in days.

* * *

><p>The next morning, you wake smiling as you remember little snippets of the night before. Your memory is not complete, due to the alcohol, and your head is pounding but at this point you are too happy to care. You quickly noticed that the beautiful M.E. is no longer in your embrace and you feel around the bed attempting to locate her. Your eyes dart open when you realised you are in bed alone. Panic starts to set in as you fling the now cold sheets off her body. Heart pounding, you run out the bedroom screaming the doctor's name.<p>

You race out of the bedroom, almost colliding with Maura as she runs towards you. She sweetly wraps her arms around you, instantly soothing your racing heart. "Shh Jane, it's OK. I'm here. I'm sorry I scared you." She whispers into your ear.

You sob into Maura's chest as you realised that thankfully, your nightmares were not in fact reality. "I...I thought you were gone...He... he took you..."

"I'm right here Jane. He is dead, we are alive. I am fine." Maura whispered softly as she rustles your hair.

"He touched you and then killed you... In my nightmares. God I couldn't live without you." You manage to say in between the sobbing.

"He didn't do those things in reality Jane. You saved me. You killed him. He can't hurt us anymore."

You slowly lift your head so your face is merely inches away from Maura's. "I love you Maur." You softly confess, instantly closing your eyes, too afraid to see your friend's reaction.

Suddenly warm and welcoming lips are upon your own. Initially you are too shocked to respond, but you quickly come to and kiss Maura deeply in return.

"I love you too Jane." Maura responds as she pulls away.

* * *

><p>You are standing alone in the kitchen as Maura is showering. Once again you struggle with your thoughts. Sometimes you wished you could just end the pain once and for all. But you realize that you have too much to live for. Too many people that love you. Too many people that you love. And once in particular - Dr Maura Isles. She would always make life worth living.<p>

Your limbs are beyond exhausted. You feel like you can barely stand. Life has become so much of a heavy load. You hang her head, holding it up proving to be too difficult of a task for you at that time.

Maura quietly steps into the kitchen and wordlessly steps into your arms, resting her head gently on your chest.

You embrace her tightly. Feeling Maura against you, realization hits you that you are going to be okay. You know you can do this. One step at a time you will conquer even your most entrenched fears. You look down at your hands wrapped tightly around Maura's beautiful body. Your broken hands. You makes a silent promise that one way at a time you will lend your broken hands to the wonderful woman in front of you. You will lend them to Maura to embrace her when she is scared. To hold her face as you kiss her. To hold her hand when you walk down the street.

Maura, sensing you deep in thought, looks up at you and takes note of where your attention in now focused. She gently unwraps herself from your arms and takes your hands in her own. Silently she brings each hand to her mouth and gently kisses the scars before bringing your hands to her own face, cupping her cheeks. Maura gently places her own hands atop of yours and looks deeply into the your eyes.

In Maura's eyes you see complete understanding and acceptance. It is then that you understand that your hands, although broken, are in fact needed. You, although broken, are needed.

You grasp the need to let down your walls. Maura is the only person in the world that has ever been able to break through them, and now you is ready to let her in completely. You are ready to move on from the monsters that have plagued your world. You are ready to let love and happiness into your life. You are ready to truly live again.


	3. Homesick

**Homesick**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters etc.**

Inspired by "Homesick" by Thirsty Merc.

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night. Maura was returning from her out of town conference. It had been a week. One whole week. Seven days since Jane had last held her girlfriend in her arms. Of course they spoke everyday and they <em>spoke<em> everyday but it was not the same as physically holding each other.

Jane was full of pent up energy and was waiting impatiently by the phone, her legs bouncing involuntarily. Waiting for that all important text from Maura signalling that she was home.

'Home' Jane thought to herself. Home to Jane was no longer a tangible place. It was not her apartment. It was not the childhood house that she grew up in. It was not even Maura's house. Home to Jane now was wherever her beautiful M.E. was. Her home was simply Maura. For a whole week the detective had felt homesick in spite of her not actually being away from her house. For seven full and long days Jane was homesick because she was away from the doctor. For 168 slow, slow hours Jane had an empty feeling in her stomach due to the empty space between her arms. But, she knew tonight would make it all better. She knew it would be alright. For tonight, she would be back in the arms of her love. Tonight, she would once again hold Maura.

Jane was fidgiting excitedly as she stared at her phone, willing it to buzz immediately. It, of course, did not and the detective figured she must have been sitting in the same position staring at the phone for over half an hour. Her legs started cramping due to the excessive bouncing they had been doing.

Deciding she needed to move, Jane lifted herself off the couch and started pacing the room. She considered vacuuming but she was too afraid she would miss that all important text due over the noise of the vacuum. So instead she decided to wear the carpet thin, pacing back and forth. She paced from the left side of the apartment to the right, wringing her hands together nervously.

After another half an hour of pacing, Jane decided to look towards the clock. She had promised herself she wouldn't, knowing that would only make the time pass more slowly. But she simply had to know. The clock read 6:18pm. Maura was supposed to be home by 6pm.

Jane was starting to panic. Deep down she realized that her panic was completely unwarranted. She understood that there were many reasons why Maura may be slightly delayed. But it is dangerous to make an excited Jane wait.

The detective soon decided that she could not stand waiting at home any longer. Taking long quick strides, she made her way to the counter and collected her keys before picking up her phone, almost dropping it as it buzzed in her hands.

Her eyes went wide with excitement, her whole body tensed before she forced herself to relax, to calm down long enough to read the text.

_M: I'm home now sweetie. Sorry for the delay, traffic was deplorable! I hope to see you soon. Xo_

Jane could not type a response, she was too anxious to see her girlfriend. Instead she ran as fast as she could out her door, slamming it shut behind her. She was running so fast down the stairs that she missed a couple of steps, almost crashing down. Thankfully she was able to regain her balance and she somehow managed to reach her car unscathed. She fumbled with the keys and huffed loudly as they clattered to the floor. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before she calmly bent down and retrieved the keys.

* * *

><p>Jane stood silently as she stared at Maura's door. She had a key, there was no need to knock. In fact, there was no real reason for Jane to be standing at the doorstep. And yet, there she was. She took a moment to drink in just where she was. She was almost there - she was almost home.<p>

Maura, sensing Jane's arrival, opened the door just as the detective was reaching for her key. The look she saw on Jane's face made her swoon. Never before had someone looked at her with such love, such adoration. Maura responded in kind before moving to the side, allowing the detective entry.

Jane made her way into the house before turning to pull the doctor into her arms. Embracing her lover tightly, Jane softly whispered in her ear. "I'm home."

Maura tilted her head, looking at Jane in confusion. "Don't you mean _I'm_ home?"

Jane smiled sweetly at Maura. Of course, the ever literal Dr Isles would be confused by her sentiment. Jane simply adored it when Maura took everything so literal. Secretly, she reveled in the opportunity to explain something to her ever knowledgeable doctor. She adored the cute look of confusion that plagued the M.E's face. She gently tucked a blonde curl behind the doctor's ear and started to explain. "Yes - you are home. And at last, after seven days, I too am now home."

Jane, ignoring Maura's still confused expression, gently claimed her lips, kissing her sweetly. Enjoying the warmth her lips provided. Enjoying the taste she had longed for all week long. Enjoying the comfort that only being home could provide.

Maura pulled away and Jane understood why. Maura would not be able to enjoy the physical contact until she fully comprehended Jane's mostly internal monologue. Her adorable big brain would simply not allow it.

"When I was standing at your door, it just hit me - I don't feel homesick anymore. When you are away from me, my world turns upside town. There is a hole right here." Jane gently guided Maura's hand to the left side of her own chest. "There is an uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. These are symptoms of me feeling homesick."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes and watched as understanding flashed through them before the sweetest smile graced the doctor's mouth. Jane, however, was not yet finished her confession. And she needed to finish. She needed to express this to Maura so she could fully understand just how much she loved her. So she could understand just how hard it was for the detective when Maura was away from her.

So Jane continued. "I would give all of my time, trade it in - just to spend my every night with you. I _will_ face and conquer each and every one of my fears just to spend every year from now until I die with you. Because when I stood at your door, I no longer felt homesick."

Jane pulled the M.E. in for a bruising kiss. She pulled away, whispering in the blonde's ear. "Because you - you are my home."

Maura shook her head in an attempt to hold back the tears that were glistening her eyes. Not tears of sadness- not at all. Tears of happiness. Tears of contentedness. Tears of love. Jane made her feel emotions she didn't understand. But she was okay with not understanding. In fact, this was the only instance in her life when she did not _want_ to understand. She simply wanted to feel. And feel she did. Her heart was full. Full with Jane. Her week too had been hell, so she fully comprehended and felt Jane's sentiments.

"And you are mine Jane. I love you so much." Came Maura's brief reply. No explanation as to why a person could not scientifically be someone's home. No google-mouth description of how Jane did not physically have a hole in her heart. Just understanding. Simply emotions. Only feeling. This was the part of life that Maura had missed before. This emotionally side was the part of her being that was lying dormant until Jane came along. Now she was bubbling over with the warmth that Jane's love created in her. She at last understood - this was what living meant. It meant not always having a clear explanation. It meant feeling things that could not be described with science. And somehow Maura was comfortable with that. She reveled in it. She reveled in Jane.

That night they made love to each other gently and reverently. Both women so full of love and happiness. Because, after one whole week; seven full days; 168 hours - they were at last, _home_.


	4. I'll Keep You Safe

**I'll Keep You Safe**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters etc.**

Inspired by "I'll Keep You Safe" by Sleeping At Last. Pre-established Rizzles. This one is very short and sweet.

* * *

><p><em>Jane's POV<em>

I look down at my wife, gently wiping away the tear that makes it's way down my cheek. I swear I have never seen her looking more beautiful than this. Hair completely messed, no make up, completely spent. And yet, she was never looked more divine. And it's because she just brought the most beautiful bundle of joy into our world. I don't ever want to forget this moment. I don't ever want this image to be leave me. The most beautiful woman in the world holding the most divine little being in her arms, a tired but thrilled smile gracing her lips.

"You did good Maur." I say as I gently kiss her temple, brushing the hair from her face. "You are incredible. And she..." I have to stop for a moment as tears stream from my eyes. "She is beautiful. She is perfect."

I know I have said the right thing when Maura places her free hand on my chin and pulls me in for a kiss. I respond gently, trying to be as light as a feather, afraid I am going to break this beautiful woman in front of me.

"Do you want a hold?" Maura asks sweetly, her eyes drooping. She is so very tired and I know it is my time to step up.

"Of course." I whisper. I take a deep breath. I am so scared to hold this little bundle of perfection in my scarred hands.

But then suddenly she is in my arms. The world around us fades away. I fail to notice Maura's gentle snore as she falls asleep. I don't even notice my normally rumbustious family entering the room quietly. No, all I see is her, our little Sophia. Tears streaming down my face. She is divine. No, she is more than that. There is not even a word to describe how much love I feel for this tiny human being whom I only met mere moments ago.

I take a moment to notice every inch of my beautiful baby girl. The tiny black curls that adorn her head. The cute little button nose. Her beautiful little body, wrapped in pink. Her chest slightly rising and falling with each little breath she takes. Looking at her I realise that she is the perfect combination of Maura and myself. We picked the donor well.

I've seen a lot of gruesome things in my line of work, but looking down at Sophia, I only see the beauty this world has to offer. I know in that moment I will do anything to keep this little darling safe. It's now my job.

"I promise I'll keep you safe, little nugget." You whisper as you gently rock Sophia in your arms. "You know the whole world will be at your fingertips. I'm sure you will have your mother's incredible brains. You can do anything. I don't want you to be afraid of making mistakes, they are bound to be made. But I'll keep you safe always."

I am still so wrapped up in my daughter that I fail to notice my family listening intently to my promises. I don't see Maura stiring, nor do I notice her watching on with tears of joy in her eyes. No, in this moment I only have eyes for the beauty in my arms.

"Maybe you'll be an architect. You can build beauty in this world. I know you can, because you are only an hour old and you have brought beauty into my life, little nugget."

"Or maybe you can be a writer. You can rewrite the darkness from this world into light. Or an artist, like you grandmother. Either way, I'm sure you will see the good in this world and help others to see it too." I gently kiss her little nose, unable to resist the urge any longer.

"You though. You are already a work of art. And that little heart of yours will be your masterpiece. I will always keep it safe. I will always keep in full with love. I promise."

It is at that moment that I look up to see a room full of red eyes. I look towards Maura who has tears streaming down her face. I place one last kiss on Sophia's cheek as I hand her to my unusually patient mother. "Ma, here she is. Little Sophia Grace Rizzoli-Isles. Your granddaughter." I annouce before whispering in her ear. "You keep her safe now." Ma simply nods in response as she looks down at Sophia.

I make my way over to Maura as she gently scoots across the bed, allowing me space to lie beside her. I place my arm gently behind her head as she turns to place her head on my chest. "Oh Jane, that was beautiful. You are already such a fantastic mother. Sophia is so lucky to have you. I am so lucky to have you." She whispers to me as she traces lines across my stomach.

"Same goes for you Maur. I know that by now that you already know, but I will _always _keep you safe too. You and Sophia, you are my world. And what an incredible world I have. I love you Maura Isles-Rizzoli" I swoon as I gently kiss her head.

"I love you too Jane Rizzoli-Isles." She responds as we both take a moment to silently enjoy watching our family interact with our newest addition. Genuine smiles gracing every person's face. Quiet chattering around the room. This is the ultimate happiness. This is my life. I, Jane Rizzoli-Isles am now complete.


	5. You Don't Have to Believe Me

**You Don't Have to Believe Me**

**Disclaimer: Yep - still don't own a single thing.**

Based on "You Don't Have to Believe Me" by Eric Hutchinson. Warning: It's getting steamy in here! ;) M rating for this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Maura's POV<em>

"Why are you laughing?" Jane asks as I giggle hysterically. She is here with me in the morgue after another failed date set up by her mother.

"Do I look stupid?" She asks me as she poses with her hand on her hip, wine glass in hand.

I take the oppurtunity to look her up and down. I, of course already know she looks anything but stupid, but I revel in the chance to openly stare at her. "No, are you kidding?" I ask in disbelief. "Really you don't know? Your gorgeous." I reply honestly. I instantly see the disbelief in her eyes and I decide to tell her exactly what I think.

"You don't have to believe me but you know I have to speak my mind." I start, causing a little giggle from Jane.

"Of course you do." She replies, still giggling softly.

"You look lovely as always. I find it hard to believe you don't get that all the time." I am shaking my head in disbelief at this point. Jane is completely oblivious to her beauty. And, as far as I am concerned, any man who does not find her attractive must be blind.

"Well, I don't." She responds sharply. I am worried that maybe I have hit a nerve but I see she is still smiling at me, so I decide to continue.

"You don't have to believe me when I say that I _love_ your dress." Oh that dress. A little black number that scoops low at the back, showing a tantilising amount of skin. The v-neck that accentuated her breasts that I had dreamt of tasting for years. The dress that hung tightly to her ass. That delectable ass that I want to so badly to firmly grasp.

I shake my head in an attempt to get the dirty imagery out of my head and back to the task at hand. "But you better believe me when I say you deserve respect. And the men your mother set you up with, they don't respect you."

"I know!" She exclaims and startles me, causing me to jump. "Tell that to my Ma will you?" She jokes. "What else do I not have to believe?" She asks with a smirk on her face. She is obviously enjoying this as much as I am.

"You don't have to believe me when I tell you that I'm impressed by every aspect of you. But you sure better believe me when I say you deserve the best." I smile sweetly at her as she takes a step closer to me.

"You really think that?" She whispers, almost afraid that I will answer in the negative.

"Of course. And you don't have to believe me - but you know that I am rarely wrong." This comment caused her to snicker, knowing full well it is true. "You have been taken advantage of and it's gone on far too long."

Jane remained silent at this comment. This conversation was quickly turning serious, but I needed it to. I needed Jane to understand that I no longer want to be the person she runs to after a bad date. Because I don't want her to have another bad date. I want her to date me. I want her to see how perfect that would be. So I continue.

"You don't have to believe me but you know I cannot lie. I've seen all the attention you get from guys and I don't like it." I state firmly. Watching as Jane simply stares at me, deep in thought. "You have to learn to take control, to go after what you want. Your whole body is a temple Jane. So you have a choice to make. I want you and nobody else and nobody else is going to treat you the way they ought to." I step back to guage Jane's reaction. Eyes still fixed on mine, she takes a step closer. I can feel her breath on my face. Her lips are merely inches from mine, but something is still stopping her and I think I know what.

"But before we build this love, please believe that you are good enough." I whisper gently, cupping her cheek in my hand.

As I feel her lips on mine, I know I hit the proverbial nail on the head. "You are due for love Jane and I... I love you." I say as our lips part.

"I love you too Maur." She responds causing my heart to soar. I understand that scientifically speaking it is impossible for my... "Stop your google-thoughts." She softly reprimands and I can't help but giggle. She knows me so well.

"There is no scientific explanation for what you are feeling sweetie." And I know she is right. So no more thoughts, I promise myself. I simply give in to the moment. Give in to all my senses. Reclaim her lips as my hands travel up and down her sides. Direct her to my office. Firmly squeeze her ass and it feels so much better than I had ever dreamt of. Hear her moan in my ear and feel an instant wetness pooling between my thighs. Feel as she unzips my dress. Watch as it slowly sinks to the ground. Reach behind her and unzip the wonderful dress that started it all. Push it down to the floor, right beside my discarded clothing. Take a breath and a moment to truly enjoy her wonderful body, now covered only with matching black bra and panties. Sigh as she closes the gap and reaches around to unclasp my sheer bra. Notice her eyes darken as she eyes my breasts for the first time. Throw my head back in pleasure as she takes one nipple in her mouth. Moan as she enters me with two of her gloriously long fingers. Scream her name as I orgasm. Move my body down hers. Rip off her panties. Lick and nibble at her clit. Thurst in and out of her core. Watch every incredible moment of her orgasm. Slouch to the floor in ecstasy. Humn contentedly when she wraps her arms around me and holds me.

So yes, right now, I say screw science and fuck yes to feeling.

"You don't have to believe me." I hear Jane say and giggle. "But that was the most incredible moment of my life."

"You don't have to believe me." I respond. "But right now I don't even want to look for an answer as to why exactly that felt so fucking good."

I look up in amusement as I see Jane's mouth agape in shock before we both burst out laughing. So there we are in all our naked glory laughing hysterically on my office floor and it is honestly the best moment of my life. Damn that Jane Rizzoli is good.


	6. I Want You to Need Me

**I Want You to Need Me**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own the charactes etc just having fun with them.**

Based on "I Want You to Need Me" by Celine Dion.

* * *

><p>"Jane, what was that about back there?" Maura asked as the two women got into the car.<p>

"What exactly are you talking about Maur?" Jane asked, hoping the hint to drop it was strong enough for Maura to grasp. No such luck.

"You know what I am talking about. You were rude to Jack and I just don't understand exactly why." Maura stated firmly. She failed to understand her friend sometimes and this was certainly one of those times. Friends are supposed to be happy for friends when they are happy. And she was happy with Jack, well at least to the world she was happy with Jack. To Maura, however, Jack was simply a fill in for the one person she wanted but knew she could never have. Granted - he was a good fill in. She had picked well, sometimes she thought Jack could be the male version of _her_ in looks at least. But the more time she spent with him the more she realised he failed to come anywhere near matching _her_.

Jane sighed as she turned the ignition key. She was frantically searching her brain for some kind of valid response but was coming up short. "Well..." She started. "You see... I...Can we discuss this later, I really need to concentrate on the road Maur. You know, don't want to cause an accident." Jane muttered as she turned out of the M.E.'s driveway.

"No Jane, we cannot discuss this later. This needs to be sorted NOW." Maura screeched, causing Jane to look at her in utter disbelief.

Jane sped down the road, wishing for the crime scene to instantly be upon them. "Fine." Jane mumbled under her breath.

"What did you mumble?" Maura asked, not accusingly, just out of curiosity.

"I said 'fine'. We will discuss this _now_." Jane stated. She was frustrated as all hell. This was _not_ a conversation she wanted to have with Maura on the way to a crime scene. Not after what she just witnessed. Not now that she knows Jack had his hands over her. Jane shook her head violently trying to rid her brain of that image.

"I don't like Jack." She responded meekly. Jane braced herself, knowing an attack was coming her way. Jane knew though that she deserved it. Maura was her best friend. She should be happy that her best friend has found a man that makes her happy. But Jane was far from happy. _She_ wanted to be the one to make Maura happy.

"WHAT?" Maura screeched. "Why? Finally, I have a man that wants me just as much as I want him. A man that is around all the time. A man that is not a psycopath or a serial killer or a face licker. Finally I find a good man and you don't like him? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT THEN JANE?!" Maura yelled as Jane stopped the car upon arrival at the crime scene. The M.E. quickly exited the vehicle and walked away as fast as her heels would allow.

"Fuck." Jane muttered to herself before chasing after the blonde. When she reached Maura, she gently grasped her forearm and leant in to whisper in her ear. "I want you to need _me_... Like the air you breath. _I want_ to be the face you see when you close your eyes. _I want_ to be the touch you need every night. Not him."

Maura turned around to face Jane in shock. Her brain was screaming for her to grab that loveable idiot and kiss the hell out of her but her limbs were simply refusing to move. Jane continued. "I want you to feel me... To see me in your dreams. The way that I taste you and feel you and see you every night when I close my eyes. I want to be your fantasy, your reality and everything in between... I want to be your deepest kiss..."

The last confession was enough to kick Maura into gear. Forgetting about the crowds that surrounded then, Maura planted her lips upon Jane's causing a whimper from the brunette.

Maura was the first to pull away. "And _I need_ you to never ever let me go. I need you to let me deep inside you heart. I need to be everywhere you are." Maura replied.

Jane showed her acceptance by pulling the M.E. closer and kissing her once more before she came back to reality. She was kissing Maura. At a crime scene. Whoops! Jane quickly looked around to see a myriad of shocked faces. Giggling softly, she kissed Maura on the cheek. "We will continue this later, but we should probably get to work now." She stated as she pointed drastically towards the scene.

"Oh. Oh yes!" Maura stated as reality came rushing back to her too. "Dinner at my place tonight." She stated before waltzing under the police tape and over to the body.

Jane smiled as she watched the M.E. walk away before she too joined her team at the scene.


End file.
